Redemption's Path
by Seren147
Summary: A one-shot fic, half angst, half fluff, BxR! Yaoi.


Hi everyone! This is a one-shot fic I wrote some time ago, but got inspired to post it after working on revising my other multi-chapter fic "The Meaning of Life". Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Redemption's Path**_

* * *

Lightning flashed in the room. All was dark except for that piercing light. Ryou lay on his side, in bed, crying softly. He tried not to think of Bakura, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking about what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to reach out to Bakura and set him free from the turmoil he imposed on himself.

'Will I ever be able to make Bakura see in himself what I see in him?' Ryou thought. He sighed. Bakura had beat him again, tonight. He loved his Yami a lot, but Bakura just didn't see that no matter what Ryou did. Every time Bakura beat him it was as if he forgot all the loving things Ryou did for him.

Ryou had tried so hard to bring out the best in Bakura but each time he seemed to be getting through, everything went back to the way it originally was. It was as if Bakura feared love. One time Ryou had said that to him and Bakura had hit him. Hard. It was the same way tonight. Ryou had come home and spent hours making the perfect dinner for Bakura and him. Bakura had actually seemed to be enjoying it too. They had talked almost all night, and Ryou's face lit up every time Bakura actually smiled. He was bringing out the best in Bakura, he knew it. He had decided to take it just a little further tonight, even though he knew how afraid Bakura might become.

They had been sitting on the couch, drinking wine, and were in a good mood. Ryou had just told a joke and Bakura had actually laughed! Ryou was so happy, so he just decided to chance it. He leaned over and kissed Bakura. It was a light kiss, and as he pulled away, he saw his Yami's eyes go wide in shock. He looked at Bakura to see his reaction, but all Bakura did was look down at his glass of wine.

Ryou couldn't take the silence. "I love you Bakura." He said, almost desperately. He needed Bakura so much, and he wanted to show him that.

Bakura just kept his head down and said softly, "How could you love me?"

Ryou gripped his chin and turned Bakura's face to look at him. "Because I believe in you." he said. "Because I know that deep down you are a good person. I know deep down that you love me too, and that you are just afraid  
to show it."

Bakura looked into his eyes and said, "But I've hurt you so bad, how come you don't hate me?"

Ryou smiled softly, love in his kind eyes, and said, "Because I know the true  
you." Then he closed his eyes and kissed Bakura again, except this time, Bakura kissed him back. Ryou took the wine glass out of Bakura's hand and then wrapped his arms around him.

Their kiss turned passionate and they sat there, safe in each other's arms. "I love you too, hikari." Bakura whispered, moving down Ryou's neck, kissing him.

Ryou sighed softly and said, "I know. Please don't be afraid to show me anymore." Then all of a sudden something changed.

Bakura suddenly pulled back and said "I'm not afraid of anything, fool. Although I should be."

He glared at Ryou and pulled his hands away. "W-What?" Ryou asked, confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about Bakura? Why did you stop? What's wrong?"

Bakura stood up defiantly. "What am I talking about? You stupid coward, you're like all the rest."

Ryou stood up to meet him. "What do you mean Bakura? I love you!"

Ryou was answered by a punch in his face.

"Yeah right!" Bakura yelled down at him. "You're only going to hurt me, just like everyone else I ever knew!" He kicked Ryou.

"Bakura...no...I would never..." Ryou whispered, in pain.

"Don't speak your lies to me!" Bakura spat at him, "I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" With that, Bakura began to hit him over and over again. Ryou gasped for breath, and tried to reach out to his Yami one last time.

"Please, Bakura, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here for you..."

Suddenly the assault stopped. Ryou looked up, blood in his eyes from a cut on his forehead. He reached up to wipe it away and saw Bakura standing over him, staring at him.

"I don't think so." Bakura said softly.

"Please, Bakura..." Ryou called to him, "Please, believe me...I-I need you so much...I won't hurt you."

Ryou looked up at Bakura desperately. Bakura looked back down at him, into his eyes. He seemed to be searching Ryou's soul, and he found nothing there but truth.

"Oh Ryou..." Bakura murmured softly, and bent down to him. "What have I done..." He touched Ryou's face gently, and looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. He moved his hand down to Ryou's and grasped it gently. He continued staring at Ryou with his big brown eyes, and Ryou brought his hand up and touched Bakura's face.

"It's ok, Bakura." Ryou said softly. "I understand, and I forgive you."

Bakura slowly smiled, and squeezed Ryou's hand. Then his eyes became hard again.

"Understand?" Bakura said. "Understand? How could you?" He threw Ryou's hand down in disgust. "Get away from me, you pathetic mortal. You can't help me. No one can. So _stop_ trying."

"Bakura..." Ryou said as a tear rolled down his face. "Just let me help you. Together, we can beat this darkness inside you and be free."

Bakura stood up and replied "And what makes you think I want to get rid of this darkness?" He then smiled cruelly. "No, this darkness is what keeps me alive. I don't love you. I'm not capable of love. So just leave me alone, or you'll have nothing more then broken bones and a broken heart to keep you company."

Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. "Bakura..." Ryou whispered, closing his eyes. "I'll reach you someday. I promise."

After that, Ryou had drug himself upstairs to his bedroom. He now lay in his bed, trying to sleep but getting nowhere. He didn't know where Bakura had disappeared to. Ryou sighed, and pulled himself up. He turned on the small lamp on his night stand and got up to look in the mirror. He had a cut on his forehead and one on his cheek, and looked like he was getting a black eye. He stood there several minutes, looking in the mirror, seeing not only his face but Bakura's as well.

Another tear made its way down his face and he sighed.

"Ryou." Someone said softly, by his door. Ryou turned around and saw Bakura standing there, holding the wine bottle. 'I guess he's been drinking more' Ryou thought.

"Yes?" Ryou answered. Bakura walked in and set the bottle down on Ryou's desk. He looked around the room sheepishly, before looking at Ryou's face. However, once he reached Ryou's eyes, he quickly looked away.

"I-I'm sorry." Bakura said. "I-I didn't know what to do, when you did that, and what you said, I-" He looked up at Ryou. "I guess I am afraid." Ryou continued to look at him. Bakura went on, "I know that you show your love for me in everything you do for me, and all I do to show you mine is hurt you. But, Ryou, I don't know any other way. Please teach me, teach me to love." This time a tear came out of Bakura's eye. He moved to Ryou's bed and sat down on it, his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do." he said, his words muffled by his hands, but Ryou still understood him. "I'm so sorry Ryou." Ryou moved over to where Bakura sat, still a little afraid that Bakura might turn on him again in a fit of rage. He sat down next to Bakura and placed an arm around his shoulder. Bakura turned to him and cried into Ryou's chest.

"It's ok, Bakura." Ryou said, rubbing his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Bakura's hair. It was wonderful. "I still love you, and I always will."

Bakura pulled away from him and wiped his eyes. "Does, does that mean that you'll still give me another chance? Can we still try this thing–together?"

Ryou smiled and looked into Bakura's eyes. "Of course." he said. Bakura smiled back, and then pulled him into an embrace.

He held on to Ryou as if Ryou would disappear on him at any moment. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered into Ryou's ear. "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

He pulled his head back and looked into Ryou's eyes. Ryou smiled at him and said, "The only way you could ever hurt me is if you pretend you don't love me. I love you so much and every minute that I see that torture in your eyes, that mistrust of me, it hurts me deeper then any of your abuse ever could."

Bakura nodded and said, "I know. I've hurt you enough. I've hurt us enough. My hikari." He smiled at Ryou and ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "My light." He brought his face close to Ryou's. "My love." Ryou felt Bakura's soft lips on his own again and closed his eyes. He let his hand move freely down Bakura's back as they expressed the love that they felt for one another.

'You've finally come back to me' Ryou thought, 'And I'm never going to let you go again.'

~fin~

* * *

Alright, well I hope you enjoyed my short fic. Thanks for reading!

~Seren147


End file.
